inuyasha x shaman king
by maggot6
Summary: hey another chapter! by chibi fire spirit! theyre all playing hide and seek but what if shippo decides to annoy hao instead?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha x shaman king

Shippo: she don't own shaman king or inuyasha (written by chibi fire spirit)

Everyone is bored in this world so they start a game of hide and seek but only one person doesn't join in.

Hao was siitin under a cherry blossom tree sleeping and the spirit of fire was beside him in ball mode (awwwww kawaii!)

Also sleepin

And then a small baby demon named shippo (spelled right? Who is also mega kawaii)

Landed on his head and started to pull his hair (ouch).

Hao: get the hell off me!

Shippo: nope!

Hao: why?

Shippo: cos me bored and you're the only one not playing hide and seek. Why aren't you?

Hao: cos I cant be assed! That's why!

holds even tighter and wont let go

(the spirit of fire looks over and laughs then goes back to sleepy land

Hao: note to self-get a new spirit

SOF: WHY!

Hao: cos your lazy and wont help me get this midget off me!

SOF: sorry but me no pick on people smaller then me!

Hao: never stopped you before

SOF: well now it does!

Hao: someone just shoot me! How the hell did I get in this fanfic in the first place!

chibi fire spirit steps in cos I wrote you in! Who would you prefer? Yoh? Manta? ANNA?

Hao: ok, ok ill play along

Me: claps hand a lot, jumps around and hugs hao, spirit of fire and shippo

Yayayay!

Hao: I wish I were dead right now….)

Hao grabs his spirit sword and tries to stab shippo and hits him

Shippo: wahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (Crying with tears running down his face anime style)

Hao: come on that didn't hurt? Shippo? Come on speak to me! nudges him with hand

Shippo: bad person hit shippo, shippo no like you now!

hao starts crying

hao: im sorry, I never meant it. Me sorry….

Shippo:claps hands and smiles yaaay! You is forgiven!

Hao: yay! We friends again!

they hug each other

yay! Wow that was a really short chapter!

Read and review!

Shippo: yeah read and review

Hao: what he said!

Spirit of fire: WOOT WOOT! spins a couple of times


	2. ice hockey

Inuyashaxshamanking

This chapter by chibi fire spirit!

Shaman ice hockey

Inu: WHAT! No one said anything about ice hockey to me!

Chibi fire spirit: its in your contract

Inu: where?

Shows him 2feet long contract

Inu: hey would ya look at that, I should get a hat with every time I take up loan with this lot..Oh wait. I HAVE TO PLAY ICE HOCKEY!. When the hell did I sign this?

me and Hao slowly walk away whistling

Hao: told you he'd sign it if we got him good and drunk!

Chibi fire spirit: cant believe im agreeing with you..But you were right

Hao: that's cos im always right!

Me: pushes him into a lake that magically appeared

"GREEN DAY ARE NOT BETTER THAN SLIPKNOT!" yelled Hao as he unleashed the spirit if fire

"ARE SO!" replied Evan Lindsey of the Dundee Texol Stars (Dundee's ice hockey team in Scotland where I live. Yay!)

"Ok, guys lets settle this" interrupted Corey Taylor (mega hot lead singer of slipknot and zombie, p.s. I like him too and that's why giantevilbunnie used her voodoo magic to bring him back to life)

"Yeah, Hao put the pretty spirit away…before you scare Shippo!" said Inu

"Im no scared of spirit of fire," replied Shippo

"I know but I am!" Inu answered

It was settled. A team making up of slipknot, inuyasha and shaman king characters and us, us you say? Who are they? Well they might be the authors who brought you this stupid story vs. the Dundee stars (the old team from last season)

Let me introduce ya to the team for slipknot!

Sid Wilson – slipknot

Corey Taylor- slipknot

Joey Jordison- slipknot

Hao Asakura- shaman king

Opacho – shaman king

Lyserg diethyl-shaman king (was forced)

Inu- inuyasha

Shippo-inuyasha

Giantevilbunnie-author

Chibi fire spirit-author

Capn stikkie-author

Ss3 Shaun the conqueror- friend, boyfriend and cousin of an author (you work out which ones which!)

And for the stars!

Jeff Marshall

Evan Lindsey

Corey Morgan

Mark Scott

Gary Wishart

Jason Shmyr

John Dolan (JD)

Scott Corbett

And last but not least….

Eh, forgive me but I can't remember anyone else! Stikkie and bunnie smack chibi over head with a large trout

Whatever back to the story!

(Im beginning to think I might need to do more then 1 chapter for this oh great….)

Im gonna have to do descriptions of people now…

Ok w all know what the shaman king, inuyasha and (for some) what slipknot look like

But what about us, the authors?

Giantevilbunnie (also known as maggot6) is a Goth, she has black hair with purple in it, and blue eyes and is kinda short, (Bunnie: im not that short goes in huff) she wears a long black gothic dress with purple in it. And is half demon and practises voodoo.

Captain stikkie: (looks after giant monkey on pirate ship, for explanation see end of chapter) has bright pink hair with black in it, wears hoodies. And have very evil laugh and an eviller punch and LOVES starting fights with enemies and friends!

Chibi fire spirit: has long black hair with bright red in it and dresses like May from guilty gear (orange pirate outfit with matching hat and the cutest little orange bootees you could ever imagine!) and is captain of pirate ship (once again see end of chap for explanation) and is also a shaman who messes with the elements.

Ss3 Shaun the conqueror wears white baggy trousers (like Buu from dragonballz) and the same boots, wears no top (chibi: gross! Bunnie: shut it chibi! Stikkie: but she's right!) Has long golden hair (like ss3) and turns into a giant monkey when he sees a full moon (oozaru) and he's the weapon on our boat!

Right what you think? That's us!

End of chapter!

Ok about the pirate ship, on on the chatroom started this thing about us being on a pirate ship and cos I started it im the captain and we steal and pillage and well its been going on for months now and so if you also wanna join the crew (you get free hat, your choice of colours) go to the chatroom and speak to any of us about joining and you to could be a pirate! Which is everyone's dream right?

Chibi (me) is captain, giantevilbunnie is 2nd in command, Capn stikkie looks after the giant monkey and ss3 Shaun the conqueror is the giant monkey!

Please read and review!

Be nice about it cos next chapter will be much better, and people will get hurt.

Woot Woot! Go Dundee Texol stars! There's a game tonight and im missing it! Cos my stupid baka of a sister got me grounded how the hell was I meant to know that humans cant fly outta windows!

Should have evolved with wings but oh no! We had to be left grounded!

Sorry for the bad pun…


End file.
